


Playing With Fire

by dancetheficaway



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Blackpink Ensemble - Freeform, F/F, More tags to be added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22199065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancetheficaway/pseuds/dancetheficaway
Summary: A collection of Blackpink nsfw prompts requested on my Tumblr!
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Reader, Park Chaeyoung | Rosé/Reader
Kudos: 42





	1. Unexpected (Rosé x fem!reader)

You had a meeting that ran late at your company, so you were annoyed. You were annoyed because it was friday night, and friday nights were meant to be spent with your girlfriend Rosé.

You had texted her to say that you would be late, to which she answered it would be alright, she’d wait for you.

Now, you were finally going home. As you entered the house you shared with Chaeyoung, you were greeted with quietness. Taking off your coat and shoes, you headed to the bedroom, where you expected to find Rosé sound asleep.

Just as you were about to enter, you heard a soft mewl from the other side of the door. Curious, you opened the door silently and the sight that greeted you made warmth settle in your stomach.

Rosé wasn’t asleep. She was laid on the bed, legs spread open, quietly panting as she played with herself, completely naked under her open nightgown.

You cleared your throat, a smile on your face when Chaeyoung’s eyes went wide and she hastily removed her fingers from inside of herself.

-Don’t mind me, baby. Keep going.

-I didn’t hear you come in! I…I wanted to wait for you, but I got too excited…

You looked at her with hunger in your eyes.

-Don’t apologize for feeling good, babygirl.

Rosé smiled, and one of her hands went to rub her clit.

-Are you going to help me or will you just stand there?

You smirked as you approached her. You didn’t take any clothes off, too busy watching her. You climbed on top of her, kissing her deeply. She let out a gasp as you kissed down her collarbone, between her breasts, and took her nipples in your mouth.

She asked for more, so you gently entered her with one, then two fingers. After letting her adjust, you started to thrust as she kept on rubbing her clit.

-Always so fucking tight for me, princess.

She moaned. You could tell she was close, so you sped up your thrusts, sucking lightly on her pulse point.

A few moments later, Rosé’s free hand gripped your shoulder, gasps of your name leaving her mouth, pleasure written all over her features.

-You look so beautiful when you come.

Rosé weakly slapped your arm, and you smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


	2. First time with Rosé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt elements were: “Lay back and let me take care of you” / hotel / just sex / first time!

Rosé and you had been beating around the bush for a while now, acting as if none of you were interested, when the tension between you two was obvious even to her members. The thing is, of course you wanted her. But you had a confession to make… you hadn’t been with anyone yet, and you didn’t want it to scare her away.

-Baby, are you alright? You look lost in your thoughts.

You turned to her, and nodded. She looked beautiful in the hotel room’s light, a soft smile on her lips as she put her hand on your thigh. You were in bed, you with a book in your lap, and her with her phone.

-I’m… I’m alright, was just thinking about something. But it’s nothing.

Rosé smiled when she saw your cheeks turn a deep shade of red.

-Are you sure?

You nodded again, and she repeated her question, leaning closer to tickle you. You laughed underneath her, and your breath caught in your throat once she stopped, realising that she was straddling you. She panted, mouth slightly open as she looked down at you. Without thinking, you raised yourself to press a hot kiss against her lips, your hands instinctively making their way to her back, tugging her closer. Rosé responded with enthusiasm, her fingers grazing the skin of your stomach that wasn’t covered by your pyjama.

-Chae… Chae, I need to tell you something.

Rosé stopped her movements and focused on you; an eyebrow furrowed.

-Before you worry, I’m alright. We’re alright.

The crease in Rosé’s forehead softened.

-It’s just that… How…

You took a deep breath. Deep down, you knew she wouldn’t judge you.

-I’ve never had sex before. But I really want to. With you.

You talked so fast Rosé barely understood, but once your confession reached her, she kissed your cheek.

-Oh, baby, that’s alright… I don’t care. You trust me, right?

Her eyes had become darker, and you gulped.

-Of course, Chae.

-Then, lay back and let me take care of you. Is this okay with you?

You nervously obeyed, watching with rapt attention as Rosé took off her pyjama, leaving her in her underwear. She looked so beautiful, and your hand timidly rose to her hips, caressing the skin you found. Rosé smiled.

-That’s it baby. You can touch anywhere you want. Can I undress you?

You nodded, still fascinated at the feeling of her soft skin.

A few minutes afterwards, and the both of you were naked. Rosé eyed you with appreciation, helping to loosen your nerves. You had grown a bit bolder, pressing kisses against her collarbones, and the tops of her breasts before she guided you to her nipples. Once again, you let her take the lead.

-Can I touch you here? Rosé asked as she pointed to your heat. You timidly nodded.

Suddenly, a cold hand sneaked between your thighs, barely touching your clit. The feeling was so different than when you touched yourself. Rosé took her time with you, teasing every part of you before she kissed your mound. The visual of her laid down in front of your spread legs was almost too much to bear. It didn’t take you long to come underneath her tongue, but Rosé didn’t mind. She looked at you with love in her eyes as she snuggled next to you.

-Are you alright? Was it good for you?

You smiled at her concern.

-It was perfect, Chae. Thank you. But… what about you?

Rosé shot you a smirk.

-Don’t worry, you’ll have next time to pamper me. This was about you, baby.

The two of you exchanged a kiss again, the intimacy between you making both of you content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


	3. Relax (Jennie x female reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested on my tumblr: Jennie calms her idol girlfriend who has anxiety about her work, smut included.

You looked at your feet, hands moving around nervously for the better part of ten minutes.

-Hey, look at me.

You looked up at Jennie, your girlfriend. She had a soft look on her features as she sat on the tiny couch next to you, taking her hand in hers instantly.

-You’re going to do great, ok? You and your members worked so hard for this comeback, I am sure everyone will love it! I mean it.

Your eyes searched hers for a white lie, but you found nothing but honesty in them. 

-I… You know how I get when I’m anxious.

-I do, babygirl. 

A silence filled the room for a little while, until Jennie’s hand slid up to your inner thigh, squeezing gently.

-Would you… want me to make you focus on something else?

Hesitation was written all over Jennie’s face, but you smirked at her.

-Only you would suggest hooking up to take my mind off of things.

-Are you complaining?

-Certainly not.

Jennie smiled, getting up to lock the door of the room. She knew you two didn’t have much time, so she got right down to business, ordering you around.

-Sit on the edge of the couch. Spread your legs for me… That’s it.

She kneeled in front of you, and a shiver coursed through your veins.

It had been a while since you two last had sex, and you could feel the arousal pooling low in your stomach, anticipation making you squirm. 

Jennie noticed your impatience, and decided to go at your pace, quickly getting rid of your skirt and underwear. Then, she started laying gentle bites along your thighs, getting close to your heat without touching it.

You groaned in annoyance, but knew better than to order her around - she had control in this situation, and if you upset her, she wouldn’t be giving you anything. You knew her well enough.

So you settled on gripping the edge of the couch’s fabric with your hands, avoiding touching her. 

When she finally wrapped her lips around your sensitive clit, you let out a long sigh. You knew you had to be quiet, but Jennie made it hard for you as she didn’t waste any time, tasting you with her skilled tongue.

Pleasure ran up your spine, replacing your nervousness almost instantly. 

You knew it wouldn’t take long for you to come, so you relaxed under her ministrations. 

Jennie ate you out with more purpose once you started letting out small gasps. Her palms wrapped around your thighs, keeping you in place as you finally, finally tumbled over the edge, coming on her tongue.

When your orgasm was over, Jennie pulled away gently, licking her lips to get the drops of your essence.

-So, do you feel more relaxed now?

You could only nod, seeing her smirk at your state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on Tumblr for requests, more content or to have a chat (I'm a friendly bean!): dancetheficaway.tumblr.com
> 
> Comments are always appreciated if you made it this far! Cheers!


End file.
